


I Need You, Please Don't Leave Me

by rainbowpotato12



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Fluff and Angst, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowpotato12/pseuds/rainbowpotato12
Summary: After Luz, King, Eda, and Lilith escape the Emperor's Coven, Luz has been feeling down lately.(Eda is a good mom so yes, anyone who makes fun of Luz deserves to get jumped tbh-)
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	I Need You, Please Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like this! Sorry if this is cringe this is my first time writing an Owl House fanfiction haha

Ever since Luz, Eda, King, and Lilith escaped from the Emperor’s Coven, things have been taking a toll on the young girl. And no, it wasn’t physically, rather emotionally and mentally.

Luz fortunately saved King, her mentor, and Lilith. The cost? By giving the Emperor the portal to the human realm. Luckily, at the last moment, she was able to obliterate the portal thanks to her fire glyphs.

However, she was not sure if that _even_ worked. Hopefully not, she had no idea why the Emperor even _wanted_ the portal so bad anyway. He did reassure her that he would not use it for intentions of starting a war or taking over the world. But the thought worried her immensely…

What if the portal was actually gone?

Feeling her heart tighten with fear, Luz carefully sat down on the floor, her knees tucked in her chest. Her expression showed unease and discomfort.

The portal was the only way back home, meaning that she left her mother back in the human realm, who was completely _unaware_ of what was really going on. Camila thought that her daughter was at summer camp. Oh, how **_wrong_** she is.

And besides, since Luz no longer has the key, she cannot use her phone to message her mother. All she can really do at this point is creating video diaries and hopefully someday she will be able to show her mother the adventures she had in the Boiling Isles. That is, if her mother would take it **well.**

How would she _even_ react if she found out that all this time her daughter was **_missing?_**

As much as Luz wanted to return to the human realm just so she can see her mom again, Luz truly loved the Boiling Isles, here, she can be herself and no one would care in the slightest. Heck she even made friends!

Unlike in the human realm, she had no one. Everyone made fun of her and treated her like she was some kind of freak.

**_Luz-er._ **

**_Weirdo!_ **

****

**_Freak!_ **

_Honestly is that girl **crazy?**_

_Who would ever want to be friends with that **outcast?**_

****

**_How is her mom able to deal with her and her crazy bullshit?_ **

It disgusted her that she had to pretend to be someone she did not want to be. Society would pressure the ‘weirdos’ and ‘outcasts’ to change for the better. Well who needs those jerks? She was grateful that Eda, King, Willow, Hooty, Gus, Amity, and everyone didn’t mind her ‘weirdness’.

And speaking of Eda…

If Eda was ever in danger, again, she would gladly fight the Emperor as much as she could. She would do whatever it takes to protect her… **_mom_** … mentor.

“Luz? Luz are you in there? Is everything okay?” Eda asked, her voice filled with concern for her **_daughter_** apprentice.

The human let out a quiet gasp, how _long_ has she been in here?

“Don’t worry Eda! Everything’s fine…”

Luz was unable to hide the slight tremor in her voice. Did Eda notice? She hoped not, she felt like asking for help would make herself look like a burden.

“Are you sure kid? Do you want to talk about it?”

The girl didn’t answer right away, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to ask for some help? She hoped Eda was okay with it…

“A-Actually, yes please…”

“Alright, can I come in? Or if not, I can talk to you from outsi-“

“No!"

The young girl flinched from how loud she was, "Sorry, I mean I don't mind you coming in..."

Luz felt her eyes shut tight, she could hear the sound of the door opening and a pain of footsteps gently walking towards her.

“Luz, look at me please.”

The human hesitantly opened her eyes, she was staring face to face to Eda’s heterochromia eyes. It reminded her of that day… when Luz was overjoyed to see her mentor again.

_She’s safe._

**_Everything is okay._ **

**Everything _will be_ okay.**

**See? She’s _real_ and is standing _right in front of you,_ please speak-**

“I’m… I’m sorry Eda, I’ve been feeling awful ever since… that day.”

Eda sat down besides Luz, a warm arm made its way to wrap itself around Luz’s shoulder, bringing her closer. This caused Luz to rest her head against Eda’s chest.

“Tell me about it, I don’t blame you, it was pretty scary that day.”

Luz nodded, “You can say that again.”

She released a shaky sigh; she could feel tears pricking from the corner of her eyes.

“Eda… I thought I lost you, when L-Lilith took you away I thought I would never see you again… I thought you were g-going to die and…” Luz sniffed, rubbing away some tears that were beginning to blur her vision.

Hearing Luz crying broke Eda’s heart, even though Luz was physically fine, her mental state was not. Anyone who dared to hurt or make Luz cry will _dearly_ pay.

“A-And then I heard you screaming when I was facing the Emperor, you were… in so much pain!” Luz cried out; she began to hyperventilate. What if all of this was just a bad dream? None of this was real? What if-

The wild witch gently placed both of her hands-on Luz’s cheek, forcing her apprentice to take a look at her.

“Luz, what do you see?”

“I-I see you.”

“Good, what else?”

“…You’re alive, y-you’re safe. I rescued you from Emperor Belos.”

Luz could feel her heartbeat slowly return to a steady beat; everything is going to be okay. Many witches and demons witnessed what went down when Eda was almost petrified.

Several citizens disagreed with the Emperor Coven and their ‘punishments’, reasoning that Eda didn’t do anything wrong, despite that she’s a criminal. While others brushed it off and argued that the Emperor Coven knew what to do with criminals like Eda, it’s just what they had to do.

“Exactly Luz, you’re okay, you’re safe, I know that it will take a while to heal from all of _this._ ”

“…Yeah, you’re right.” Luz was surprised when she realized just how hoarse her voice sounded, wow, crying can have so many effects.

“Hey kid… do you wanna hear a secret?”

Luz’s throat felt sore after sobbing her heart out, so instead, she once again nodded.

“I was scared too, when Emperor Belos wanted to talk to you instead, I thought… that he was going to hurt you. You mean a lot to me, kid.” Eda tried to show a warm smile, but instead it was a frown.

****

**_Eda really cares about me._ **

****

The young girl instantly wrapped her arms around Eda, she buried her face in the crook of her neck. “You’ll never lose me, I promise Eda. You’ve done so much for me; I can never thank you enough.”

Luz could hear Eda chuckle, but what she didn’t see was her mother figure trying to prevent her tears from showing. Her mentor gradually returned the hug, Eda had no idea when was the last time someone ever gave her affection. Sure, Lilith would occasionally give her hugs or a kiss on the forehead, but that was when they were kids, before the **_incident…_**

“Thanks Luz, me and Lilith are going to try and find a portal that can take you home before summer ends. I promise.”

For the first time, ever since they escaped from the Emperor, Luz showed a happy smile.

“Thank you, Eda, **I love you.”**

Eda gave Luz a fond look, she was astounded that Luz has done so much ever since she decided to stay in the Boiling Isles. Instead of using her magic for stealing or running away from the guards, she was able to use her magic to teach her student.

Eda always had King and Hooty as company, but with Luz, she made the atmosphere and the Owl House a warm atmosphere. Everyone adored Luz, her apprentice really had no idea just how much she made a difference.

And it wasn’t just herself, Luz made friendships with King, Hooty, Willow, Gus, Amity… if Luz decided to leave, then things would _certainly_ be different.

**“I love you too, Luz.”**

Luz slowly began to release the hug, which somehow disappointed Eda.

“Hey Eda, I have an idea.”

Eda noticed that Luz was smirking, she knew that smirk all too well. It usually meant that Luz was up to something, and it was good.

“Spill it.”

“What if we prank Lilith? We should hide some glitter bombs under her bed, that’ll scare her.”

Eda quickly gave Luz a stern look, “Luz, I’m the adult here… and as the adult…”

Luz looked scared; she could feel her hands shaking. Oh no, she is a burden, she should have been quiet and-

“…That’s a great idea! I like the way you think kid, I’m so proud of you.” Eda ruffled Luz’s hair, causing the human to let out a short laugh. All the tension and stress flew out the window.

“Now let’s go scare Lily, I wanna see her reaction!”

Luz and Eda wasted no time, they immediately ran to go get their supplies, hopefully they could persuade King to join as well.

You know what? Everything is going to be just fine, even if Eda and Lilith lost their magic, they would still be able to learn from Luz. And that is okay, they will find a way.


End file.
